


city lights

by rosllyn (orphan_account)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Decisions, F/F, Light Angst, Open/Hopeful Ending, Post-Break Up, Regret, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rosllyn
Summary: It's 3AM and the familiar city doesn't feel like home anymore. It's 3AM and Mina misses Sana.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	city lights

Mina tosses the heavy blanket off of her and gets out of the bed.

Her feet hit against the hard floor, it feels cold under the bare skin. She walks up to the window and draws the curtain half open, letting some dim nighttime light enter the dark room. Just enough that she can see around.

It’s so quiet in the apartment. Too quiet.

It’s too quiet for sleeping. Sounds crazy, Mina knows, but that’s how it is. After having gotten used to someone always breathing and snoring next to her through the nights, it’s suddenly so quiet just by herself.

Mina picks some socks from the floor and pulls them to her feet. She hasn’t really gotten around cleaning lately, it just doesn’t feel that important right now. There are clothes scattered around the floors and the trash bin is slowly starting to overflow. Mina is pretty sure that she’s soon going to be greeted by dust bunnies that will shortly start spreading from under the bed.

Mina throws a long cardigan over her short-sleeved nightgown, puts her phone in the pocket of it and leaves the bedroom. Her slow, lightweight steps make no sounds against cold floor as she walks to the living room. It always feels even more hollow during the nights. Mina’s almost sure that if she were to say something out loud, her voice would ricochet off the walls, echoing around the small apartment.

Mina opens the door to the balcony. The noises of the everlasting traffic enter the apartment. The city never sleeps, not even in the dead of the night. Mina has always found comfort in it. 

She steps outside and onto the balcony. Her apartment is high up in a very tall building, but the wind that blows outside is blocked by the window glass that circles the balcony railing. 

Mina moves to stand right next to the railing and tugs one of the window glasses open. A strong, chilly wind immediately enters the balcony, flying Mina’s hair into the air and making her shiver just a little. She leans her arms on the handrail and looks at the nightly city that opens up before her eyes.

The city is alive in a different way than during the day time. The nightly city is illuminated by the endless amounts of colorful city lights that shine against the black darkness. Mina stares at the familiar view with wind in her hair and tiredness in her eyes. 

Mina has always loved this city, she has lived here for most of her life. It’s always felt like home.

But now Mina’s not so sure about that anymore.

Because Sana isn’t here anymore.

_It’s 3AM and I’m thinking of you. I miss you. Do you still think of me? Do you still miss me?_

Only now has Mina realized that home just might not be a place, but a person. And now that that person is gone, so is Mina’s home. The city view and the beautiful city lights are missing the familiar comfort they used to hold, back when Mina was still looking at them with Sana on her arms.

Mina had made a huge mistake. No city or job could ever be more important than Sana. She should have gone with Sana when the older had asked her to. It’s horrible to realize that now.

Mina hasn’t been able to sleep properly in a long time. The apartment is hollow and it’s too quiet and too cold, and she misses Sana so, so much.

Maybe it’s the hazy tiredness in her head or the constant heaviness that weighs her body down, that makes Mina suddenly pick up her phone. And maybe it’s a really long shot, but she feels like she needs to at least try. Maybe then she’ll finally get some closure to a direction or another.

Mina searches Sana’s number from her contacts, acting like she didn’t remember it from the heart. She opens the messages, noting how it’s been around three months since the last texts they had sent to each other. Mina feels like it’s been a lot longer than that.

She doesn’t even know if the older still has her number saved, but that doesn’t stop her. Without truly thinking it through, she starts typing a message. And then without truly thinking through, she presses send.

  
_03:12_  
_I made a huge mistake and I miss you so much_

_03:12_  
_Would you by any chance still take me back if I moved there?_

  
Mina knows she probably shouldn’t have very high hopes. And yet she hopes. But, even if Sana decides to answer, it’s not going to be before the morning. Normal people tend to sleep at this hour.

Mina sighs, and closes the message page where the texts she had written are almost mockingly staring back at her. But, just as she’s about put the phone back in her pocket, it suddenly starts ringing.

Mina startles, to say the least, and almost drops the phone on the concrete floor of the balcony. She catches it just before the crash. Then, with shaky hands, she turns the screen to herself. 

Mina’s heart skips a beat. Or five.

_**Sana </3 calling... ** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
